My sacrifice: Book 1
by spikesevilsoul666
Summary: Spike has a dream that will lead him to make some decisions. What will be the price to pay?


From: Spikesevilsoul666  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first BtVS fic and of course it's about Spike and Buffy. Though I'm not sure that I want so much Spike to be with Buffy in a romantic way. She's too much of a bitch for my taste sometimes...But I understand those who want them together. I'm not sure if they will be romantically involved in this story...Lets just see through the chapters what happens...  
  
Title: My sacrifice (1/?)  
  
Rating: pg-13 (I think it is.)  
  
Time: Up to All the way. Once more with feelings never happened and they never slept together.  
  
Summary: Spike has a dream that will lead him to make a difficult choice. It can change their lives forever...Sorry I suck at it...Just read. Bloody please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course they belong to Joss and bla bla bla...But James comes often to visit me and we...but I don't like to brag...  
  
Feedback: Of course. But since english is my second language, please be gentle I have a tender heart...NOT!To reach me: lisemartel1@tv.videotron.ca.  
  
  
  
My sacrifice chapter 1  
  
Spike decided to just stand back and watch her. Cor, she's beautiful, he thought. Her movements, like a fluid ballet, elegant but strong, were almost hypnotic. For the bleached vampire anyway. No wonder they fought so well against each other. No, he corrected himself,we don't fight, we dance.  
  
He took a long drag out of his cigarette and looked up at the sky. The moon was shinning, the night was warm and his slayer was kicking some demon's ass. Life, or unlife in his case, was wonderful.  
  
He suddenly frowned when he saw some movements at the cemetary gates. The Scoobies and Dawn were walking toward the fight scene, with Giles following close. Weird. But he just shrugged it off. They were more than capable of taking care of themselves. And anyway, he was there if they needed any help. Not that he expected them to ask for it. He wasn't part of the Scooby gang. They tolerated him because of the chip and because Buffy had not staked him yet. Only Dawn was more than friendly since the whole Glory adventure.  
  
Spikes's attention went back to Buffy and he suddenly had a weird feeling. There was fog everywhere now and he couldn't see her. He took a few steps closer to where he had last seen her when a scream stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Buffy's voice. He slipped into his game face hoping that his vampiric enhanced abilities would help him find the slayer in all that fog. But he didn't succeed. Suddenly as fast as it had appeared, the fog dissipated.  
  
If Spike had a heartbeat, it would have stopped. All the Scoobies, Dawn and Giles included were lying on the ground. The heavy smell of blood reached his nostrils and by the strenght of the scent, the vampire knew that they had been slaughtered. Bites from a vampire never made the blood flow like that. Buffy! Panic started to set in as he frantically searched for the blonde slayer. He closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath. He needed to calm himself if he wanted to organize his thoughts and find a way to help Buffy.  
  
The remaining fog had lifted now and Spike felt as if he had been staked. Holding Buffy by the throat, her feet dangling above the ground, stood a Golr'had demon. Eight feet tall, his fangs and claws were like swords, sharp and deadly, ready to cut open the throat of the your woman. Spike knew that it would be hard, if not impossible, to defeat the demon. They were strong and vicious, much more so than vampires. But still he had to try and help the slayer.  
  
He ran toward them in supernatural speed only to be stopped a few feet away by an invisible barrier. Bloody hell, he thought, the soddin' demon had done a protective spell to prevent from anyone to intervene. Invisible but effective as the vampire found out. He was screwed!  
  
Anger raised in the vampire's chest. He was a Master Vampire. He was the Big Bad. He was William the bloody. But now he was powerless to save the woman he loved more than unlife itself.  
  
The Golr'had demon looked at Spike with a cruel stare, smirked and then raised his hand towards Buffy's throat. She was conscious but was not moving. Spike fixed his burning eyes on her features. Fragile like porcelain with her deep sea green eyes, her silky hair cascading around the delicate oval of her cheeks. She was perfect in every way. She was the ying to his yang. The light to his darkness. He was about to lose her forever and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
***Buffy.***  
  
His voice was barely above a whisper but Buffy smiled at him. Their eyes locked and he felt a lump in his throat. What was that he was reading in her eyes? It was as if the petite slayer, on the verge of dying, had finally realized that he really did love her. Dared he hope that she had also realized that she loved him too? Was it wishful thinking from the vampire? Too late, though...  
  
No no no no! He couldn't accept that. He had to find a way to break the barrier and get to her. She had to live. The world needed her. Her friends needed her. He needed her. The thought of a world without her became unbearable. He took a few steps forth and tried with all his might to break the barrier, but to no avail.  
  
The demon's smile widened and he tilted Buffy's head a little more, exposing her throat to his claw.  
  
***Say goodbye Slayer.***  
  
The demon had spoken in a deep low voice and Spike knew at that moment that it was the end. He had failed to protect her, once again. The story of his life. He had been a failure as a human and he was one as a vampire. The swift movement of the demon took them by surprise. The precious fluid of life started to escape the young's woman body. It was so strong that Spike closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how it would feel to taste her. The monstrosity of his thoughts shamed him. Buffy had been right. He was an evil thing, not to be trusted. He fell on his knees, eyes opened now, maintaining his connection to Buffy until life was drained from her. Only then did he allow the tears to fall.  
  
A harsh cold penetrated him to the bones and the vampire lifted his gaze to the sky.  
  
***NOOOOOOOOOOO.***  
  
***************************************  
  
Spike woke up with a start, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. For a moment he had the feeling his heart was racing in his chest. He closed his eyes but Buffy's face came haunting him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare and he couldn't remember one as vivid as this one. Buffy...dead...Niblet and the others...Because he couldn't protect them. Couldn't protect her. He let go of a long slow breath.  
  
***It was just a dream, you bloody ponce.***  
  
***A dream of the future.***  
  
He almost jumped out of bed when he heard the melodious voice. He searched in the darkness of his crypt and spotted a silhouette in a corner.  
  
***Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here? And show yourself!***  
  
The silhouette walked into the light. It was a petite woman with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a white long dress. Spike thought that she looked very Victorian. She looked serious but she smiled at the vampire.  
  
The bleached vampire scowled. He smelled trouble! The bint looked out of place, so that couldn't be good.  
  
***Your dream is the future, unless you stop it.***  
  
Spike looked at her suspiciously. What did the chit know about his dream?  
  
***Who are you?***  
  
The woman kept smiling but he could see that she was getting annoyed. Well bugger this!! It was his crypt, his dream and that chit was an uninvited guest. He had every right to ask questions. And to get answers. The woman sighed.  
  
***The powers sent me. My name is Azalie...***  
  
***Well Azalie, you better explain yourself. Cause I'm in no mood for games. And I'm kind of hungry right now and I wouldn't mind picking you for my late snack.***  
  
His voice was a low growl, but Azalie didn't seem intimidated by the vampire's attitude. She looked at him like she would have done a five year old.  
  
***The Powers That Be need your help with a certain situation.***  
  
Spike's jaw dropped. The Powers That Be wanted him? No, needed him? What the bloody hell for?  
  
***Look, I'm not interested in helping the Powers. So you just go and let me go back to sleep.***  
  
He lied down, dismissing the woman. Stupid chit. Like he had any desire to be a pawn in the Powers' games. His ponce of a Sire was helping them and he was all broody and remorseful. Angel was just the shell of a vampire now. Kinda like him. But contrary to his Sire, Spike didn't chose to have a chip put in his brain. Stupid bloody pillock! He startled when he heard Azalie's voice.  
  
***Not even to protect the slayer?***  
  
Immediately, Spike jumped out of bed and looked at the woman with interest.  
  
***What do you mean, protect the slayer?***  
  
She smiled. She knew the vampire loved Buffy. The fact that a Master vampire, who enjoyed the kill as much as he had was helping a vampire slayer and her friends and had fallen in love with her had intrigued the powers beyond reason. That was why she was there.  
  
***Your dream is her future. On the next full moon, she will die. Her and her friends, at the hand of a Golr'had demon. Unless you are willing to help us.***  
  
Spike's head was spinning fast. So the powers needed him...And by helping them he could make sure that Buffy would be safe. At least for that short period...But what about the other times? And Dawn and the scoobies? An idea formed in the vampire's mind. Maybe he could bargain for more than just the slayer's life... How about eternity? Hey, a bloke could try, right?  
  
***So I help the Powders that see with their problem and Buffy lives...What about the Lil Bit? And her friends?***  
  
Azalie winced when she heard the disrespect in the vampire's voice.She cocked her head like she was listening to some invisible companion. She curtly nodded.  
  
***They can be included in the arrangement.***  
  
Spike's lips curled into a small smile. Yes!!!That was one for the vampire!  
  
***For eternity!***  
  
The woman's jaw dropped. Spike thought that she would faint from surprise. She closed her mouth and shook her head.  
  
***Impossible.***  
  
The bleached vampire bit his lip. Okay he had tried...Maybe they could settle for less...  
  
***'Kay. What do you offer, pet?***  
  
Azalie narrowed her eyes. The vampire was smarter than he looked. The Powers had thought that he would have jumped at the chance to save the slayer. But he had just proven to be resourceful. He would make a worthy warrior.  
  
***Five years for the slayer and her friends. Take it or leave it.***  
  
Five years...For a slayer in the Hellmouth, that was a pretty long time. Almost eternity. Spike took a deep breath and presented his hand to the woman.  
  
***Alright, five years. Shake on it, luv.***  
  
She frowned and looked at the extended hand with curiosity. Spike just rolled his eyes and pulled back his hand.  
  
***Never mind! So what does a vampire has to do to save a slayer?***  
  
Azalie smiled sweetly.  
  
***  
  
My sacrifice chapter 1  
  
Spike decided to just stand back and watch her. Cor, she's beautiful, he thought. Her movements, like a fluid ballet, elegant but strong, were almost hypnotic. For the bleached vampire anyway. No wonder they fought so well against each other. No, he corrected himself,we don't fight, we dance.  
  
He took a long drag out of his cigarette and looked up at the sky. The moon was shinning, the night was warm and his slayer was kicking some demon's ass. Life, or unlife in his case, was wonderful.  
  
He suddenly frowned when he saw some movements at the cemetary gates. The Scoobies and Dawn were walking toward the fight scene, with Giles following close. Weird. But he just shrugged it off. They were more than capable of taking care of themselves. And anyway, he was there if they needed any help. Not that he expected them to ask for it. He wasn't part of the Scooby gang. They tolerated him because of the chip and because Buffy had not staked him yet. Only Dawn was more than friendly since the whole Glory adventure.  
  
Spikes's attention went back to Buffy and he suddenly had a weird feeling. There was fog everywhere now and he couldn't see her. He took a few steps closer to where he had last seen her when a scream stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Buffy's voice. He slipped into his game face hoping that his vampiric enhanced abilities would help him find the slayer in all that fog. But he didn't succeed. Suddenly as fast as it had appeared, the fog dissipated.  
  
If Spike had a heartbeat, it would have stopped. All the Scoobies, Dawn and Giles included were lying on the ground. The heavy smell of blood reached his nostrils and by the strenght of the scent, the vampire knew that they had been slaughtered. Bites from a vampire never made the blood flow like that. Buffy! Panic started to set in as he frantically searched for the blonde slayer. He closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath. He needed to calm himself if he wanted to organize his thoughts and find a way to help Buffy.  
  
The remaining fog had lifted now and Spike felt as if he had been staked. Holding Buffy by the throat, her feet dangling above the ground, stood a Golr'had demon. Eight feet tall, his fangs and claws were like swords, sharp and deadly, ready to cut open the throat of the your woman. Spike knew that it would be hard, if not impossible, to defeat the demon. They were strong and vicious, much more so than vampires. But still he had to try and help the slayer.  
  
He ran toward them in supernatural speed only to be stopped a few feet away by an invisible barrier. Bloody hell, he thought, the soddin' demon had done a protective spell to prevent from anyone to intervene. Invisible but effective as the vampire found out. He was screwed!  
  
Anger raised in the vampire's chest. He was a Master Vampire. He was the Big Bad. He was William the bloody. But now he was powerless to save the woman he loved more than unlife itself.  
  
The Golr'had demon looked at Spike with a cruel stare, smirked and then raised his hand towards Buffy's throat. She was conscious but was not moving. Spike fixed his burning eyes on her features. Fragile like porcelain with her deep sea green eyes, her silky hair cascading around the delicate oval of her cheeks. She was perfect in every way. She was the ying to his yang. The light to his darkness. He was about to lose her forever and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
***Buffy.***  
  
His voice was barely above a whisper but Buffy smiled at him. Their eyes locked and he felt a lump in his throat. What was that he was reading in her eyes? It was as if the petite slayer, on the verge of dying, had finally realized that he really did love her. Dared he hope that she had also realized that she loved him too? Was it wishful thinking from the vampire? Too late, though...  
  
No no no no! He couldn't accept that. He had to find a way to break the barrier and get to her. She had to live. The world needed her. Her friends needed her. He needed her. The thought of a world without her became unbearable. He took a few steps forth and tried with all his might to break the barrier, but to no avail.  
  
The demon's smile widened and he tilted Buffy's head a little more, exposing her throat to his claw.  
  
***Say goodbye Slayer.***  
  
The demon had spoken in a deep low voice and Spike knew at that moment that it was the end. He had failed to protect her, once again. The story of his life. He had been a failure as a human and he was one as a vampire. The swift movement of the demon took them by surprise. The precious fluid of life started to escape the young's woman body. It was so strong that Spike closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how it would feel to taste her. The monstrosity of his thoughts shamed him. Buffy had been right. He was an evil thing, not to be trusted. He fell on his knees, eyes opened now, maintaining his connection to Buffy until life was drained from her. Only then did he allow the tears to fall.  
  
A harsh cold penetrated him to the bones and the vampire lifted his gaze to the sky.  
  
***NOOOOOOOOOOO.***  
  
***************************************  
  
Spike woke up with a start, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. For a moment he had the feeling his heart was racing in his chest. He closed his eyes but Buffy's face came haunting him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare and he couldn't remember one as vivid as this one. Buffy...dead...Niblet and the others...Because he couldn't protect them. Couldn't protect her. He let go of a long slow breath.  
  
***It was just a dream, you bloody ponce.***  
  
***A dream of the future.***  
  
He almost jumped out of bed when he heard the melodious voice. He searched in the darkness of his crypt and spotted a silhouette in a corner.  
  
***Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here? And show yourself!***  
  
The silhouette walked into the light. It was a petite woman with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a white long dress. Spike thought that she looked very Victorian. She looked serious but she smiled at the vampire.  
  
The bleached vampire scowled. He smelled trouble! The bint looked out of place, so that couldn't be good.  
  
***Your dream is the future, unless you stop it.***  
  
Spike looked at her suspiciously. What did the chit know about his dream?  
  
***Who are you?***  
  
The woman kept smiling but he could see that she was getting annoyed. Well bugger this!! It was his crypt, his dream and that chit was an uninvited guest. He had every right to ask questions. And to get answers. The woman sighed.  
  
***The powers sent me. My name is Azalie...***  
  
***Well Azalie, you better explain yourself. Cause I'm in no mood for games. And I'm kind of hungry right now and I wouldn't mind picking you for my late snack.***  
  
His voice was a low growl, but Azalie didn't seem intimidated by the vampire's attitude. She looked at him like she would have done a five year old.  
  
***The Powers That Be need your help with a certain situation.***  
  
Spike's jaw dropped. The Powers That Be wanted him? No, needed him? What the bloody hell for?  
  
***Look, I'm not interested in helping the Powers. So you just go and let me go back to sleep.***  
  
He lied down, dismissing the woman. Stupid chit. Like he had any desire to be a pawn in the Powers' games. His ponce of a Sire was helping them and he was all broody and remorseful. Angel was just the shell of a vampire now. Kinda like him. But contrary to his Sire, Spike didn't chose to have a chip put in his brain. Stupid bloody pillock! He startled when he heard Azalie's voice.  
  
***Not even to protect the slayer?***  
  
Immediately, Spike jumped out of bed and looked at the woman with interest.  
  
***What do you mean, protect the slayer?***  
  
She smiled. She knew the vampire loved Buffy. The fact that a Master vampire, who enjoyed the kill as much as he had was helping a vampire slayer and her friends and had fallen in love with her had intrigued the powers beyond reason. That was why she was there.  
  
***Your dream is her future. On the next full moon, she will die. Her and her friends, at the hand of a Golr'had demon. Unless you are willing to help us.***  
  
Spike's head was spinning fast. So the powers needed him...And by helping them he could make sure that Buffy would be safe. At least for that short period...But what about the other times? And Dawn and the scoobies? An idea formed in the vampire's mind. Maybe he could bargain for more than just the slayer's life... How about eternity? Hey, a bloke could try, right?  
  
***So I help the Powders that see with their problem and Buffy lives...What about the Lil Bit? And her friends?***  
  
Azalie winced when she heard the disrespect in the vampire's voice.She cocked her head like she was listening to some invisible companion. She curtly nodded.  
  
***They can be included in the arrangement.***  
  
Spike's lips curled into a small smile. Yes!!!That was one for the vampire!  
  
***For eternity!***  
  
The woman's jaw dropped. Spike thought that she would faint from surprise. She closed her mouth and shook her head.  
  
***Impossible.***  
  
The bleached vampire bit his lip. Okay he had tried...Maybe they could settle for less...  
  
***'Kay. What do you offer, pet?***  
  
Azalie narrowed her eyes. The vampire was smarter than he looked. The Powers had thought that he would have jumped at the chance to save the slayer. But he had just proven to be resourceful. He would make a worthy warrior.  
  
***Five years for the slayer and her friends. Take it or leave it.***  
  
Five years...For a slayer in the Hellmouth, that was a pretty long time. Almost eternity. Spike took a deep breath and presented his hand to the woman.  
  
***Alright, five years. Shake on it, luv.***  
  
She frowned and looked at the extended hand with curiosity. Spike just rolled his eyes and pulled back his hand.  
  
***Never mind! So what does a vampire has to do to save a slayer?***  
  
Azalie smiled sweetly.  
  
***Kill yourself!***  
  
TBC... 


End file.
